Precious Butterfly
by KreativeKristine
Summary: One shot. Yep, more proof I listen to the radio too much! LOL What if Hawkeye Pierce raised a daughter? Find out in this song fic.


Precious Butterfly

Author's note and disclaimer: No, I do not own the copyrighted MASH characters, nor do I own Butterfly Kisses By Bob Carlisle. I just listened to this song and thought of what it would be like if Hawkeye were to raise a daughter. This inspiration hit me as I listened to the radio, and I just had to get it down on paper! Enjoy!

It was on acold night in January whenDr. Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce and his heavily pregnant wife, Amanda "Mandy", were confined to their home by a blizzard. The snow didn't seem to let up, and Hawkeye was sipping some coffee when Mandy entered the room with the most terrified face he had ever seen on the mother-to-be.

"Hawkeye, my water broke," she panted as she clutched at her round baby belly. "Boy am I glad I married a doctor; I hate to think what would happen if I were stuck in here with someone who didn't know how to deliver babies."

There was no time for Hawk to become nervous, for he was the only person in Crabapple Cove who could give Mandy the quality attention she deserved. "Come on, honey, this kid's gonna be born at home like my dad and I were." With that, he wrapped his arms around the lady in labor and helped her climb the stairs and crawl into bed.

After four hours of painful labor and the loudest screams Mandy had ever let out, Hawkeye encouraged her to give one last push. Screeching at the top of her lungs, the woman pushed with all her might and felt a great sense of relief once her little one had left her body. Suddenly, a sharp slap could be heard, and a newborn's cries filled the room! Hawkeye knew from the moment he held his baby by the heals and induced the child's breathing that this special little one was a treasure sent right from Heaven.

There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...

"Didja say your prayers with Mommy?" Hawkeye asked little Millicent Carlye Pierce as he tucked her in under her sheet and pink floral blanket.

"I did before I brushed my teeth, Daddy," the child sweetly said before reaching out and wrapping her small hand around her father's wrist. "Can I hear a story, and will you keep the monsters away too?"

"Which story do you wanna hear tonight ... Snow White, Cinderella, The Three Bears?"

"I love The Three Bears!" Millie squeaked as she gleefully clapped her hands.

After Hawkeye finished reading the story to his darling daughter, she grabbed for his wrist again. "Don't forget to get rid of the monsters, Daddy. Grandpa said they're scared of you because you were in the Army."

"Ya know, Millie, we're gonna have to find a way to keep those monsters from coming back and scaring you so much you can't sleep. If they're afraid of an ex-Army man like me, they'd be really scared of Army animals who are still serving today. Now, you hold onto Teddy, and Daddy'll be right back." With that, he kissed the top of Millie's head, letting her raven curls tickle his nose, and he slipped out with a big, boyish smile on his face. He emerged a few minutes later with some items in his hands, and he approached the menagerie of stuffed animals who sat on the dresser and toy box. He placed his old combat helmet on the head of the giant stuffed dog and placed him between the bedroom and closet doors. He then hung his old dog tags around the neck of a stuffed elephant and set him in the middle of the dresser. Next, he found the two stuffed cats, a black one wearing a blue striped bow and a white one wearing a lacy pink bow. Pinning his captain's bars to the ribbons, he strategically placed them on the night stand and the small bookshelf above Millie's bed. "Looks to me like you've got a whole Army to protect you from the monsters. I'll bet if these Army guys stay with you for a while, the monsters would get so scared they'd quit coming in here."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Millie hugged Hawk's neck and planted a wet kiss on his cheek before settling back against her pillows and cuddling her teddy bear some more.

Hawk looked down at the wee girl who was already drifting off to sleep, and he realized that his best friend, BJ Hunnicutt, was right, that a little daughter was truly a treasure to cherish and was to be enjoyed before the passage of time would turn her into a young lady.

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

It seemed like only yesterday when Millie had attempted to bake a birthday cake for her daddy, only to have it come out looking very lopsided. The graying doctor laughed happily and heartily hugged his girl, for he did appreciate the effort she had gone through to prepare the surprise without any help from her mommy what so ever. Was it that long ago when she took her first pony ride at the county fair? Childhood had whizzed by, and, one day, Millie ran down the stairs all excited about her sixteenth birthday party! Hawkeye still couldn't believe it; his precious little girl now had the body of a woman, looking like an angel in blue jeans.

"Remember, Daddy, you, Mom, and Tommy promised to stay upstairs when my friends are here," she reminded him, wanting to make sure her parents and little brother wouldn't do anything to embarrass her.

"Millie honey, you've said that five times already. Don't worry; your party's gonna be the talk of the town."

"I know, but I have to make sure it's perfect. Ray Underwood's coming, and he's so cute. If anything happens and he doesn't wanna go out with me, I'll have to crawl under a rock."

Sweet sixteen today.  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember...

With the doorbell's ring, Millie, in her lavender blouse and navy blue skirt, waved her arm at her family, exiling her mother, father, and younger brother to their rooms. Hawk was the last to disappear to the house's second floor, whispering a birthday wish into his daughter's ear and getting a peck on the cheek in return. Where did the days go when Millie happily smooched his lips and got chocolate all over them in the process? Again, Beej was right; they grow up too fast, and Hawk knew his days with a daughter at home would soon be numbered. He tried to blink back the tears as he climbed the stairs and retreated to the master bedroom to read The Last of the Mohicans for the umpteenth time.

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

The college years approached all too fast for Hawkeye, who couldn't believe he was sending his beloved daughter away so she could finally taste the freedom she had been dreaming of for so long. The prospect of dorm life excited her, and while she was bursting with glee over her new adventure, Hawk couldn't help feeling homesick for the days of long ago when she would need him to patch up her boo-boos or set up a little stuffed troop of soldiers to keep the monsters away. Nothing could reverse time, and he had to accept that nature had changed the little caterpillar to a lovely butterfly who was ready to spread her wings and venture into the world. He blinked back the tears when he said good-bye to her in that student room,but when he had exited the dorm, he couldn't hold them back anymore. Mutely, he passed the car keys into Mandy's hand and slipped into the passenger seat,indicating he was in no condition to drive.

All the precious time.  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly.

A now bespectacled Hawkeye was celebrating his sixty-second birthday when his twenty-five-year-old daughter, who had been doing her medical training in California,was home for a visit.

"Daddy, I have another birthday present for you, one I couldn't bring on the plane, let alone wrap."

"Millie, you didn't have to get me anything; your visit and the new fishing rod were enough," Hawk said with gratitude shining in his blue eyes.

"You'll like this one better than the fishing rod," she said cryptically as she passed him a bright blue envelope that he promptly opened.

"It says, '"Call the number below and ask for Michael. When he comes on the line open this card and notice the picture.' Area code ... That's Beej's number!" Doing as he was told, he frantically dialed the number and heard the voice of a young man coming on over the line.

"Hunnicutt residence, this is Michael."

"Michael? This is Dr. Hawkeye Pierce; my daughter just gave me a birthday card with instructions to call you."

"That's right, Dr. Pierce, I wanted to talk to you about something," the youth began nervously. "I uh ... I ... want to ask for Millie's hand in marriage. I promise I'll be a good husband, and I'll take care of her."

"You want my daughter's hand?"

"Yes sir."

"Look, son, I'm not into amputating healthy body parts, why don'tcha marry all of her while you're at it." the silver haired father gave his blessing along with a little joke he couldn't resist slipping in.

"You ... you mean you're letting us get married?"

"Just treat her right, or I'll come over there and kick your butt." Hawkeye smiled and opened the card to see a picture of a younger version of BJ with lighter hair and sans mustache. Turning to face Mandy, Millie, and Tommy, he simply said, "How does Millie Hunnicutt sound to you?"

Loud cheers rang out in both houses and tears of joy were being spilled on the east and west coasts. What a birthday present - a son-in-law! While he rejoiced that he was getting a new family member, Hawk came to the bittersweet realization that while he would gain a son-in-law, he would be losing his daughter to a new life so many miles away.

She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over... and gave me...

Clad in his tuxedo, Hawkeye couldn't help admiring his blue eyed angel in her flowing white floor length wedding gown. She faded to a blur as his glasses steamed up, and he quickly wiped them with his hanky before putting them back on again. It was the happiest day of Millie's life and would be the most bitter sweet for him. In less than an hour, he would be walking her down the aisle, watching her marry the love of her life, watching her leave his family so she could start one of her own.

"It's almost time, honey," he choked once he felt the lump in his throat disappearing.

"Daddy, how do I look?" Millie twirled around, modeling her exquisite dress for her father.

"I have never seen a more beautiful young lady - except for your mother on our wedding day. I hope Michael realizes what a lucky man he is." A single tear spilled from Hawk's left eye.

"What is it, Daddy?" the bride-to-be queried with a concerned look on her face.

"I dunno ... It just feels like I'm losing you." Hawk removed his glasses and let the salty drops spill down his cheeks.

"Oh, don't cry!" Millie exclaimed as she lovingly pulled the hanky from her parent's hand and dabbed the small streams from his face. "I love you!" A gentle tug from Mandy caused her to return to her mother's side so she could adjust the lacy veil one last time so she would look perfect for the ceremony.

Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...

As the church organ played the Wedding March, Hawkeye accompanied his daughter down the aisle, knowing that before the half hour was out, she would no longer carry the surname Pierce. When the music stopped, he did the hardest thing he would ever do, something that was harder than anything he had ever done during his tour of duty as aMASH surgeon - putting her on another man's arm and entrusting him with her care.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" the pastor gently asked.

"Her mother and I do," Hawk could barely get out the words before sitting in the front row beside his wife and college age son.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join James Michael Hunnicutt and Millicent Carlye Pierce in the bonds of holy matrimony," the pastor began.

As the ceremony unfolded, Benjamin Franklin Pierce looked to the other side of the sanctuary at the father of the groom; and BJ peered back at him with an empathetic brother's eyes, for he still remembered how it tugged hard upon his heart when he gave Erin away in marriage. Another common bond was forming between the two ex-captains; both of them now knew the joy and pain that walked hand in hand when a daughter left home to start a life and family of her own with a brand new husband.


End file.
